Snape's Worst Mistake
by bandgeek1114
Summary: "You knew about it didn't you." she stated more than asked facing the lake, refusing to meet his gaze. "That's why you tried to convince me to stay for Christmas break, right?" As Severus stared at the girl in front of him his heart shattered into pieces. She looked so utterly lost and alone, and it was all because of him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so here goes, hope you all like it. Oh and I own nothing but the plot line, the characters are the creation of the brilliant J.K. Rowling :)**

Lily furiously flew out of the Head Master's room, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her wild, red hair whipping around her face. She purposely shoved people out of the way, for once not caring as she did nothing to right her actions. There was one person she was looking for and nothing, especially people, were going to get in her way. She needed reasurance and she needed it now.

She slammed the front doors open and stormed over to where Severus and her normally sat, noticing that there were a large group circled around their usual place. She forced her way through the crowd to find the Mauraders, minus Remus, standing in a triangle around Severus. James had his wand pointed at the said boy, who was dressed as a ballerina in neon pink tights and a fluffy tutu and was dancing, if you could even call the clumsy leaping and twirling around such.

"Dance, Snivellus!" Sirius cried out rolling around on the ground howling with laughter. The former boy sneered even wider in response and James grinning broadly turned him upside down and levitated him even higher into the air.

Just an hour ago if Lily had seen such a thing happening to Severus she would've cursed James and Sirius without a thought and happily sent them to the Hospital Wing, even if she had grown to like them this past year. But know, she was almost tempted to join in. Be as it may though, she needed to talk to Severus and she needed to now.

_"Stop!" _her voice called out. "Put him _down_."

James turned to look at her, his smile widening, if that was even possible. "Sure, Lily," he responded calmy. "But on one condition."

Lily placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "And what exactly would that be?" she hissed dangerously her puffy eyes narrowing into slits. James smirked and stepped closer to the petite, fiery young girl.

"Kiss me Evans." he said barely audible for her to hear it. "Kiss me and I'll put him down."

"And what makes you think that I'd ever kiss a miserable toe rag like you?" she inquired an eye raised as she poked him firmly in the chest.

""To insure _his_ safety." he bargained, raising Severus quickly in the air with a flick of his wand.

_"As of now I'm not sure if I would want such a thing." _she growled in her mind. "...just...let him down please, _...for me."_ she begged, her voice softening.

With wide eyes he noted that her eyes were puffy and red as if she'd been crying. At that moment he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and shield her away from whatever it was that was so obviously hurting her. But, he was positive that if he tried she would without a doubt hex his bollocks off, since they weren't on the best of terms right now.

"Okay." he resigned quietly and to the gathering crowd's disappointment, he placed Snape back on his feet. He was about to wave his wand again to rid him of the ballerina costume, but Lily placed a small, delicate hand on his arm.

"Leave him in the outfit please Potter." she said calm and collected. James raised an eyebrow at her out of character ways but was more than estatic to comply as he pocketed his wand. She walked over slowly to Severus her hands shaking slightly. "We need to talk." she whispered hoarsely, about to start crying again at any second. He looked confused, but nodded nontheless and led her away from the crowd, while transfiguring his clothes back into his school robes.

"You knew about it didn't you." she stated more than asked facing the lake, refusing to meet his gaze. "That's why you tried to convince me to stay for Christmas break, right?" As Severus stared at the girl in front of him his heart shattered into pieces. She looked so utterly lost and alone, and it was all because of him.

"Lily..." he whispered his voice hoarse with emotion.

"No," she whispered. "I could have helped, I could of done something!" She tore at her hair furiously with her hands, the tears flowing freely. "They're dead, they're my parents and they're dead and I could of helped them, but I wasn't there because of you!" she screamed her voice rising in volume with each word.

"Lily! There was absolutely bloody _nothing_ you could have done! If you think your parents being Avada'd Kedavra'd was bad, imagine what would have happened if you had been there! They would have down much worse than you could even- God damnit Lily look at me-" he yelled taking her face in his hands. "They would have all had their turn with you while they made sure that your parents watched, then they would have tortured you with spells so dark that they haven't been uttered in centuries and killed your parents in front of you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do." he growled menacingly. "I know Lily...I'm the one who...I..."

"You what?" she asked her voice soft.

"I was the one...Lily, I lead the mission," he blurted out. He watched as her face contorted into shock and disbelief then rage. "I did it to protect you Lily."

"No," she said. "That can't be true." She frowned and stared at him straight in the eye, refusing to believe him capable of such evil. "What type of sick joke is this?" she demanded, stepping away from his hold on her, looking like he had just striked her across the face.

He sighed then met her eyes. "Do you really think I'd say something like that as a joke?"

"So you did? ..._You_ killed them, you killed my parents," she whispered.

With speed and force that shocked the boy to no end she pulled back her fist and slammed it into his right eye. "I'm going to kill you." she screeched as she launched herself onto him punching and kicking every part of him she could reach. She wanted to make him hurt as badly as he had made her, but in an altogether different way. As she continued her assualt, he didn't raise a hand to stop her, knowing that he deserved a thousand times worse.

Next thing she knew a pair of arms were wrapped around her waiste and tugging her off of the boy. "Let me go!" she shrieked.

"As much as I know there is something that Snivellus did to deserve this, I really don't think it would be such a good idea for you to go to Azkaban, Lils," a deep voice explained. She recognized it as Sirius immediately. "Get him to the hospital wing, Peter," he commanded jerking his head to the bruised boy on the floor. The scrawny boy nodded and he procceded to do so by magic.

"Now, let's get you away from here, Lils." Sirius spoke as he and James led her towards the castle.

**Sorry, I just had to put the Sirius/Lily friendship in there at the end. I adore their platonic friendship, but all you Jily fans out there don't be disappointed, they'll get their moment next chapter, which will be the sadder/fluffier part. I think in this chapter, she's going through the shock of it and isn't sure how to take it all in. **

**So what'd ya think, how did I do for my first chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews I've recieved. They helped encourage me to get this written. I know I've been an idiot, waiting to post this, but I honestly had no idea where I was going with this story and wanted at least a small out draft of what the heck I was doing, but enough with the blubberin, so on to the story.**

**Oh and I once again own nothing, but the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else**

James glanced over at Sirius, who had his arm around Lily's shoulders, for the twentieth time in the few short minutes it had taken for them to reach the castle's doors. He couldn't help the stab of jealousy that had hit his heart with every step he had taken. But even more so, he wanted to strangle Snivellus with his bare hands. He wondered what the hell Snape had done to get the young Gryffindor so upset as he clenched his hands into tight fists. Not even he himself had ever done something so_ terrible. _

"Oiy, Sirius!" Remus called out as he ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Mrs. Mcgonagall has been searching everywhere for you. Something about illegal fireworks and Mulciber?" he stated, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

He stopped as his eyes scanned over the weird trio, the fireworks forgotten. Lily's eyes were bloodshot and her face tear-stained as she stood there with Sirius's arm draped around her shoulder's in an almost brotherly manner. Off to the side, James's jaw was clenched tightly and he looked ready to punch the crap out of someone; whether it was from Lily's obvious distress, or jealousy, he could not tell. Maybe both.

"Uh? Is something wrong here?" he asked nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I mean are you okay Lils, James didn't do anything to upset you, did he?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but James beat her to it. "Why am I always the first to be blamed?" James growled out. "And for your information, this was Snivellus's fault."

Remus looked back at Lily to see if she would confirm what James had claimed. "He did act like a prat and it made me angry, but he's not the reason I'm upset."

"I didn't do anything!" James protested.

"So your saying that trying to make someone kiss you in exchange for their best friend's safety isn't doing anything!?" she yelled turning to face him, hands on her hips.

"You're being ridiculous!" he screamed back as he threw his hands in the air. "I didn't make you did I? I put him _down_!"

"The fact that you even _asked_ is bad enough."

"Guys!" Remus and Sirius called out to get their attention. But, all it accomplished was two glares sent their way. If looks could kill, they would've dropped dead instantly.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Mcgonagall bellowed out, stopping in front of him, and thankfully interrupting James and Lily. "Headmaster's Office, straight away!"

"Why, Minerva, fancy seeing you. Have I told you how simply breathtaking you look today? If there was-"

"Headmaster's Office _now."_ she stated grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

"Why Minerva dear, I never thought that you'd be quite this forward." he exclaimed, stealing a glance over his shoulder to wink at Lily, resulting in the said girl's almost smile. Growling, Mrs. Mcgonagall placed a silencing spell on the boy's mouth.

"Sometimes, I really believe that he's harbouring a secret crush on our professor." Everyone in the group jumped at the newcomer's voice. It was Ryan Blant, a fellow fifth year in Ravenclaw. He had chin lengthed, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that were currently completely and utterly fixated on Lily. James clenched his fists together even harder if it was possible. It was obvious that he had a crush on Lily, even if he wasn't nearly as expressive as James was. He searched her out for study sessions and homework questions and had even bought her a gift for Christmas! The nerve of the guy!

"No one asked for your input, go away." James snapped at the boy, before he could even attempt to stop himself.

"James." Lily scolded as she turned to give Ryan a tentative smile. "Is there something you need?" she asked softly.

"Uhh...I was just in the Library, but you didn't show up so I figured I'd come look for you."

"Oh right, the Transfiguration essay." she said, her brow crinkled in thought. "I don't think I'll be able to do that today, I'm not feeling to well. But, I'm sure if you asked Remus he might."

"Yeah, okay I was going to start on that anyway." Remus said turning to Ryan.

"Okay, uh sure." he agreed glancing at Remus to nod in his direction. "Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?" Ryan asked Lily hopefully.

"Ermm, well I think that I'm just going to retire to my room."

"Okay, uh see you later, Lils." he gave her the smallest of smiles, but James could tell from experience that the boy was feeling completely shot down. For a moment, his anger subsided and he could sympathize with the boy.

Then Ryan and Remus turned to make their way to the Library. "Bye James, Lils." he grinned, nodding in their direction. Jame's irritation flared up again at the use of the nickname everyone seemed to bestow upon Lily. When ever he tried to call her that, it always ended up with him running for his life, dodging jinxes sent his way while she yelled about the Potter line ending with him. Then again, he'd usually been asking her out in exchange for her best friend's safety, but still.

At the term of endearment that her father had always used with her, Lily's eyes began to swell up with tears again. Flashbacks and memories slammed into her like a bag of bricks and she couldn't help it as she let out choking sobs.

"Evans." James whispered affectionately as he grabbed her face with both hands. "Hey, Snape's not worth your tears." he comforted as he wiped them away, resting their foreheads together. "He doesn't deserve you... well in that case, no one does. You're wonderful and amazing and anyone that you hurts you this much deserves to be forced into marrying the giant squid and consummating with it."

His heart soared as she let out a small, watery laugh. It wasn't much, but to him it meant the world. Being able to lift her spirits even the slightest bit, while she was so upset, was something that touched James to no end. He had fallen for her harder than he would have ever thought possible.

"I know somewhere we can go." James said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the seventh floor.

**Okay, so I kinda sorta had way different plans for this chapter, but I started writing and voila, this happens. Originally this story was meant to be a two shot, but now I'm not sure whether it's going to end up with 3 or more chapters. I wanted to end this chapter with a little mystery, but I'm sure that you all know where they're going. Or do you?**

**But anyway, don't forget to review please, I love your thoughts on my writing and am open to criticize. I'm always looking to become a better writer and I feel that fanfic is one of the best places to do that :)**


End file.
